


Toaster and Motorcycle

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, Leather, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Motorcycles, No Plot/Plotless, Set after 3x21, Smut, Toaster - Freeform, flustered kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: this story had been inspired by Katie McGrath saying "You can ship me with a toaster oven". and I was like "I accept the challenge".It's one way like another to make things happen between Lena and Kara!I'm sorry!First chapter rated TSecond chapter rated M: here comes the sex! Sorry I had to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Rebellion_Bear for the edit and I'm sorry to make you suffer through my wild imagining...

 

 

 

Kara walked through the DEO corridor smiling widely. She was supposed to meet Lena here. She couldn't be more thankful that they were moving past their conflict. Against everyone’s opinion, Kara had finally come clean to Lena, explaining to her friend why she had hidden a whole part of her life, why she had reacted so strongly when she learned about Lena’s Kryptonite, and after months of tension and distance, they finally found their way back to each other. Honestly, it took too long for Kara to realize how important Lena had become in her life. She was more than just a friend, she had always known that, but Kara realized the depth of her feelings for the dark-haired beauty when she spent time in Argo City.

When Mon-El confessed his feelings, at first Kara wanted to jump in, to rekindle their relationship. He seemed more mature than before he left, and it would be the easy choice. But Kara couldn’t shake her gut feeling. It wasn’t right for her, it wasn’t right for Mon-El, and it wasn’t right for Lena. Every time Kara’s lips met Mon-El’s, every time she closed her eyes, Lena’s image appeared in the back of her mind. So, she decided to take her life back into her own hands, to do what she thought was right, and it might be a little selfish, but if she didn’t seek out her own happiness, who would?

So, Kara looked for a way to go back to Earth. Argo City had quickly become stifling, and she wanted to see Lena, she needed to talk to her. Maybe she would lose her by confessing her true identity, but she needed to come clean and perhaps with time she could confess her feelings, too. But Kara didn’t dare hope for the last part. She was sure she would lose Lena’s friendship once the CEO knew about Supergirl, but at least Kara would be able to move on.

After a few months of getting the cold shoulder, Kara was back on the path of friendship with Lena. They were supposed to meet in one of the DEO break rooms for breakfast this morning after a long mission. Kara had flown across the world dismantling gun trafficking operations while Lena assisted Winn and the DEO back in National City. Now that they had closed the case Kara wanted to focus on rebuilding her friendship.

Kara stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Lena’s voice coming from the break room.

“Give it to me, come on I know you can… you know I want it so bad, yes faster!”

The blonde didn’t know what to do. Should she make her presence known? Should she leave? She knew she should do something, anything, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave, and the prospect of seeing Lena in a compromising position with God knew who wasn’t settling right in Kara’s mind. She could feel anger rising in her chest, jealousy. Why did she have to live in a world where she was in love with her best friend, well former best friend and hopeful future best friend, but couldn’t be with her?

“Yes…” Lena shouted, quickly followed by filthy moans. Why am I doing this to myself, Kara wondered. She waited for a moment and made up her mind. She was supposed to meet with Lena. She wouldn’t have forgotten about her, right? So, she would walk in the room and stop whatever was going on in there. Kara crossed the threshold with her eyes closed. When she opened them she was welcomed by the sight of Lena’s face relaxed more than she could remember, eyes closed, moaning with a piece of toast in her hand. Since when Lena was in love with food?

Kara cleared her throat and Lena opened her eyes and smiled widely when she spotted the blonde.

“Oh my God Kara, you need to try this. It’s the best toast I’ve ever had.”

“I can tell it by the sounds you’re making,” Kara winked, instantly relaxing when she realized she was jealous of food.

“I think I’m in love.”

Kara’s heart stopped and she began to stutter, “I… You… what?”

“I’m in love with my new toaster. It makes the best toast, exactly like I like it. I bought it last night on an impulse.” Lena blushed at her admission, “I was bored so I went online and bought…” Lena seemed ashamed and Kara couldn’t understand why, shopping online was totally normal, and a toaster wasn’t that bad considering how Lena could get carried away sometimes when it came to shopping. This was the woman who bought Catco on a whim after all... Lena cleared her throat before continuing,

“I bought a motorcycle and I thought it would be nice to have the same brand toaster.”

Kara blinked and squinted her eyes. Sure enough, she could see on the toast between Lena’s fingers the letters KTM. Then her brain short-circuited with the thought of Lena wearing leather pants, riding her… no, no, bad Kara … riding a bike. It didn’t help slow down Kara’s mind. She might have spaced out for too long because when she came back to reality, Lena had approached her.

“Kara? Kara! Are you ok?” Lena asked, concerned by her friend’s odd behavior.

“Hummm, wh… Yes, sorry, I was thinking about… about…” Kara blushed furiously. She couldn’t share her thoughts and she couldn’t think of an excuse.

“Try this,” Lena put Kara out of her misery by shoving the remains of her toast in the blonde’s mouth. Kara couldn’t hold back her moan. It was, indeed, perfectly toasted.

Alex chose this exact moment to enter the room.

“What the hell is going on here? Are you filming a porn or something?” she asked, smiling wickedly.

Kara and Lena jumped apart as if they had been caught doing something else rather than simply sharing toasts and Alex laughed.

“Lena bought a new toaster,” Kara defended herself, gesturing toward the source of her embarrassment.

“Lena!” Alex shouted walking toward the counter, “You bought a KTM toaster!” She took the object in her hands and examined it closely before looking to Lena and waiting for an answer.

“Yes. And the bike that comes with it,” Lena ducked her head shyly.

“The bike? Which one? Which KTM did you buy?” Excitement replaced amusement on Alex’s face. “You need to show it to me!! But wait, you ride? We need to go on a trip together!”

“The … RC8,” Lena replied shyly, seeming more interested in the ground beneath her feet than anything else.

Kara felt left aside, and it didn’t sit well on her chest, but she didn’t try to enter the conversation. She was happy Lena and Alex were getting along, but she couldn’t help but be jealous.

***

Lena felt bad for what she was doing to Kara. It wasn’t her intention in the beginning, but seeing how her long-time crush reacted to her display with her toast, she couldn’t help herself. She needed to push the situation a little further. So she decided to invite Kara to see her new bike. She knew Kara wasn’t as interested in motorcycles as Alex, but she was sure she had seen Kara blush, even more, when she mentioned it, so it was worth a shot, and maybe, just maybe it would be the push they needed to move forward and finally acknowledge their feelings for each other.

Lena was aware of her feelings for the blonde, and once the shock of Kara’s identity reveal had passed, she recalled that she was in love with her best friend, who was still the same person, well, a lot stronger, but the same person nonetheless. And, to be honest, knowing that Kara was the girl of steel and could break her with just her pinky only added to the appeal.

So, here she was in her garage, in the middle of her cars on display, each more expensive than the last, wearing her leather gear, waiting for Kara to show up with a spare helmet in hand. She was hoping Kara would come with her for a ride, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close. The thought sent a shiver along her spine and straight between her legs. She needed to focus if she wanted to be able to ride out of the garage without crashing her brand-new bike into a pillar. Easier said than done, however. When Kara appeared, the sight took Lena’s breath away, and the CEO had to remind herself to breathe.

“Hey,” Kara said shyly, waving awkwardly.

“Hey,” Lena replied. So much for teasing Kara when she couldn’t put two words together.

“Nice ride.”

“Thank you,” Lena blushed and felt hot. Why was she wearing leather inside her garage anyway? She began to slide down the zipper of her jacket and looked up just in time to see Kara’s jaw drop. Maybe this was her opening, all she needed to do was to say something.

“See something you like?” Lena mentally patted herself on the back. Well done, she thought.

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eyes roaming along Lena’s body. “Yes,” she blurted out after a moment of silence, then blushed at her outburst which, only made Lena smile wider.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Lena asked, caressing the seat of her bike with one fingertip, her eyes never leaving Kara.

“Yes,” Kara replied, her gaze focused on Lena.

“Do you want to go for a ride?”

“No,” Kara said bluntly.

Lena’s face fell. So much for that. She reviewed their interchange just now, looking for what went wrong, but she couldn’t figure it out. Kara took advantage of Lena’s surprise to move closer. Once she was in front of Lena, she whispered in the dark-haired woman’s ear.

“I'm not interested in your bike Lena.”

Lena shivered involuntarily and sighed. She closed her eyes, trying to gather the courage to finally say something, to finally act on her feelings.

“Care to tell me what you’re interested in then?” Lena asked, her voice shakier than she would have liked. Kara hadn’t moved, she was still against Lena’s chest, her mouth against Lena’s ear.

“You,” the blonde said in an exhale, which made Lena’s knees tremble so much that she brought her hand to Kara’s shoulders to steady herself.

Kara moved back slightly, resting her hands on Lena’s hips, and looked into Lena’s eyes, looking for an answer. She moved one hand up to Lena’s cheek, and the dark-haired woman chased the feeling, closing her eyes.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, not sure what she wanted to say.

“Yes.”

“Kiss me, plea…” Lena’s plea died on Kara’s lips.

 

Lena’s only thought was … finally.  

 

 

 


	2. Toaster and Spaceship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

 

 

Alex parked her Monster beside Lena’s RC8. They had agreed to meet at Kara’s apartment this morning and share a breakfast before heading out for the day. Alex couldn’t wait to go for a ride with Lena. Since Maggie left, Alex hadn’t had anyone to go riding with, and if she had known earlier that Lena loved motorcycles she would have asked sooner. She already knew where she wanted to go for the day, the only unknown variable was Kara. Did her sister want to come with them or not? Kara had never agreed to ride behind Alex, but maybe she would go for it with Lena.

Alex wasn’t blind. She had seen how her sister looked at the CEO, and it was only a matter of time before Lena became aware of Kara’s feelings. Alex could only hope it wouldn’t lead them into another fight. Kara had been really down after their first fight, and Alex wasn’t sure Kara would survive another one.

 

***

 

Lena had spent the night at Kara’s place. She hadn’t planned to, but knowing that Alex would join them for breakfast, and after a heated makeout session on Kara’s couch, it seemed more convenient this way. And it went without saying that both women were more than ready to take the next step in their relationship.

So it seemed natural for Kara to suggest Lena spend the night, in her bed, with her, preferably considerably more undressed than they already were. Kara didn’t put it exactly that way. Her actual words were far less smooth and filled with awkward pauses and a lot of blushing, but in the end they found themselves naked under Kara’s sheets worshipping each other’s bodies.

They were still in that state when Kara opened her eyes before her alarm. She took her time admiring the beauty of her bedmate, her girlfriend. She was still giddy at the thought. Lena was her girlfriend! She ran a tentative hand along Lena’s naked back, following her spine from the base of her skull to her lower back, but stopped short when she heard Lena whimper. The dark haired woman stirred slightly.

“Don’t do anything if you’re not ready to accept the consequences,” Lena whispered, her sleepy voice husky and raw. The sound sent sparks straight to Kara’s core, but she had to remind herself that her sister was coming later. They had decided to tell Alex about their new relationship this morning, but Kara didn’t plan on giving her sister first-hand proof of said relationship.  

Lena rolled over, facing Kara with a blinding smile.

“Hmmm, good morning.”

“Hey,” Kara replied somewhat shyly, and she blushed. The blonde cursed at herself. After everything they’d done the night before, why was she still blushing? But of course thinking about what Lena’s hands and mouth had done to her through the night didn’t help her to calm down at all. She moved forward and kissed Lena, hoping to distract her from the obvious effect she still had on the blonde.

“Morning breath,” Lena mumbled, moving back quickly. “May I use your bathroom?”

“Of course, I’m going to make some coffee.” Kara reluctantly let Lena slip out of her arms and went to the kitchen, giving Lena some privacy, which was hard to find in her open plan apartment.

Kara brewed coffee for Lena and made some toast for herself. Alex would join them later, but thanks to her metabolism she could easily eat two (or five) breakfasts without being full. She was admiring the perfect image of Darth Vader’s helmet on her toast. Lena had once again spent a night online shopping and had bought a new toaster for Kara. The blonde knew it was more for Lena’s delight than her own. She had recently discovered how much of a nerd Lena truly was, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. She didn’t care what shape or patterns her food came in as long as it was edible. And to be honest, the fewer vegetables/more carbs the better.

When Lena finally joined Kara in the kitchen, the blonde almost choked on toast crumbs. Lena was wearing only an oversized t-shirt, revealing her long pale legs. The blonde was frozen in place, unresponsive, toast hanging from her mouth with Darth Vader’s helmet shape half eaten, until she opened her mouth to say something and watched as her toast fell on the counter. The dark-haired woman smirked, pleased with the effect she had on Kara. She didn’t say anything but simply walked toward Kara, making a show of swaying her hips a little more than usual as she rounded the counter. Lena put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, and Kara pulled Lena in by her hips for a searing kiss, which quickly escalated until it became a battle of tongues. When they parted Lena wiped away some remaining crumbs on Kara’s cheek, watching the blonde lovingly.

“I thought your sister was supposed to join us for breakfast,” Lena said amused by Kara’s close relationship with food.

“I thought I could eat a first breakfast with you, and then another with both of you,” Kara winked. She was about to scarf down her forgotten toast when she raked her eyes along Lena’s body. “But now, I can think of something else I want to eat.”

Lena opened her mouth to try to come up with a good retort, but she was cut short by Kara grabbing her under her thighs and hosting her onto the countertop. Lena laughed at the surprising change. Kara fell to her knees and began to kiss Lena’s inner thighs. Then she abruptly stopped.

“Unless you don’t want me to,” she checked, watching Lena’s eyes.

“Shut up,” Lena sighed. She slid her hands into Kara’s hair and guided her to her center, closing her eyes and exhaling as soon as she felt Kara’s breath ghosting on her already wet folds.

“Your wish is my command,” Kara said from her spot, her eyes on Lena’s face. Seeing Lena like that, free of makeup, relaxed and just enjoying herself, had quickly become Kara’s favorite sight. The dark-haired woman seemed younger, and happy. Kara would give anything to see Lena like that all the time. She focused back on the task at hand and applied the flat of her tongue directly on Lena’s clit, observing her lover’s reactions. Lena’s breathing quickened, her head fell back, and her hands tightened in Kara’s hair. Then Kara used her superspeed to make her tongue vibrate against the sensitive spot, earning a scream from Lena.

“Shit, Kara!” Lena was already breathless. All Kara’s resolve flew out the window, leaving her with a single thought in mind, made Lena come undone. So Kara focused all her senses on her girlfriend, continuing to discover Lena’s body and what drove the woman crazy. She had her hands on Lena’s hips to steady her, but when Lena leaned back on the counter Kara took advantage of the new position, resting Lena’s legs on her shoulders and slipping her hands under Lena’s — she now realized, hers  — oversized t-shirt, teasing the underside of Lena’s breasts. The additional sensation made Lena buck her hips forward, meeting Kara’s eager mouth. The dark-haired woman kept a hand on Kara’s hair, keeping her in place, and gripped the edge of the counter above her head with the other. She arched up from the counter, forcing Kara to remove one hand from her breast to hold her still by the hip.

“Shit… Kara… I … I need...  more,” Lena panted, and Kara complied, abandoning the other breast with regret and slipping her now free hand between Lena’s legs. She quickly, needlessly, gathered some wetness before sliding two fingers into Lena.

“Yeeeeeeesssss!” Lena cried out. She tightened her hold on Kara’s hair, and her back arched even higher off the counter. Only her ass and her head were in contact with the cold surface now.

Kara settled into a rapid rhythm, thrusting in time with her tongue’s circles around Lena’s clit.

“Yes, yes, yes, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Lena chanted. Kara wasn’t thinking about stopping, and even if she had wanted to she wasn’t sure she could. Seeing and hearing Lena like that was addictive.

Lena tensed one last time, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes shut … then her hand slowly released Kara’s hair. The blonde slowed her thrusts until she was fully still. She kissed both Lena’s inner thighs and slowly withdrew her fingers. Kara helped Lena sit up and she was about to rise to her feet when Lena stopped her with her thighs still on Kara’s shoulders, then she let them fall unceremoniously and melted from the counter into Kara’s arms.

Kara was sitting on her knees on the floor behind the kitchen counter, holding her girlfriend in her arms and waiting for her to be able to move her limbs again.

Lena sighed and slowly kissed Kara’s face, then her neck.

“That was… unexpected… wonderful… but totally unexpected,” Lena said from Kara’s neck. The blonde only chuckled in response. She moved under Lena to sit fully on the floor, not in a hurry to move away. Lena repositioned herself, straddling the blonde and slowly slid one hand between them and into Kara’s shorts. She was pleased to find how wet the blonde was for her and moaned as soon as she moved along Kara’s soaked folds.

Kara screwed her eyes shut and breathed in deeply. She tried to keep control of her powers while she was positively overwhelmed by Lena’s ministrations.

Lena didn’t tease and entered Kara with two fingers, to the blonde’s delight. She quickly found her rhythm, and she knew Kara was enjoying herself from the excited gasps coming out of her. Kara for her part was focused on staying still and not throwing Lena off with her hips movements. She was so lost in her pleasure and on restraining her powers that she missed the sound of the door opening.

“Yeeeeeessss!” she finally screamed when her orgasm hit, but she didn’t have time to bask in her post-orgasm glow.

“Tell me you’re not doing food porn again,” Alex’s voice came from the entrance of the apartment. She couldn’t see them behind the counter, but Kara’s brain had short circuited and she didn’t move. Lena wasn’t able to move at all. “Lena, did you buy yet another toaster?! Tell me you didn’t buy the millenium falcon to go with this oneeeee… shit!” Alex had continued her monologue on her way to the kitchen, first spotting the toaster on the countertop, then both woman, barely clothed on the floor. She quickly covered her eyes and turned away.

Kara seemed to recover her brain and quickly flew Lena into her room, laying her on the bed before disappearing just as quickly into the bathroom, cleaning herself and stopping for a quick kiss on her way back to the kitchen. Lena hadn’t moved, still in shock from everything that had just happened.

“Good morning, Alex,” Kara said when she was back near the counter. Alex hadn’t moved, her eyes still covered, and she was blushing.

“Seriously Kara!” the agent chastised, “You knew I was coming over. I didn’t need to see this,” she gestured in the direction of the kitchen floor without looking.

“You can open your eyes.”

Alex blinked slowly and hit her sister’s arm.

“Hey what was that for?” Kara whined, holding her arm where Alex had just hit her even though she hadn’t felt anything.

“Do you have some bleach, I need to wash my eyes,” Alex said dramatically, and Kara rolled her eyes. Lena joined them shyly after taking time to put on some clothes.

“Good morning, Lena,” Alex smiled at the dark-haired woman. “I’m glad to see you finally addressed your feelings, but you could have just told me. I didn’t need to see for myself.”

Lena blushed, not knowing what to say. She had been worried about Alex’s reaction to the new situation, and she felt so relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn’t realized how worried she was until just then.   

“By the way, I would have bought the Destroyer, not the Millenium Falcon. I like to be accurate!” Lena said when she remembered Alex’s teasing earlier. “And no, I only bought the toaster this time.” That made the three women laugh.

Alex was about to take a seat at the counter when Kara stopped her.

“Maybe we should have breakfast in the living room,” she said with a wicked smiled. Lena answered with one of her own and Alex groaned before heading to the couch.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! thank you for reading. Please leave comments and tell me what you thought


End file.
